


More Snape Fluff

by OatmealCinnamon



Series: Muggle Studies Teacher Reader [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader is a teacher, im bad at titles and tags sorry, same reader from the other fic actually just not really mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatmealCinnamon/pseuds/OatmealCinnamon
Summary: Snape has a quill related mishap and calls upon you to help him grade.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Reader
Series: Muggle Studies Teacher Reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998436
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	More Snape Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know if I wanted to post this one or not but I figured it was kinda fun. Plus my friend was like "post it" which all the motive I need.

Giving over one thousand students the same boring three thousand word essay as a form of disciplinary action was probably not the greatest idea on Snape’s part, but he wasn’t too worried about having to grade the stack of papers himself. That’s what magic’s for, after all.  


Snape sat at his desk with the large stack of parchment placed atop it, rendering him unable to see the rest of the classroom in front of him. He sighed, but then took his wand out, aiming it at the quill and inkpot on his desk and applying an easy charm. The quill danced to life, dipping itself in the red ink and getting to work on the many essays. The enchanted quill could do most of the work, such as spelling and grammar correcting, so then all Snape had to do was write the final grade. He smiled to himself as he got up from his desk, thinking that everything was under control and he could go work on some more personal matters. The sounds of the quill scratching against the parchment faded out as Snape made his way to the back of his classroom, to his personal collections.  


Snape was only gone for what felt like the whole of 5 minutes before he heard the sound of glass shattering back in the classroom. He rushed out, almost tripping on the length of his (admittedly stupid) robe. The first thing he saw was the parchments littering the floor, and then the various broken jars that had fallen from his shelves. He quickly became angry, but also confused, not knowing what could have caused this mess. He looked around the classroom, hoping to find a troublesome student hiding under a desk or on a shelf, but his search for someone to reprimand was cut short by the sound of something whizzing past his head.  


Snape whipped around, but then immediately ducked once he saw what was thrown at him coming right back, aimed for the eyes.  


What the hell- Was that his quill?  


Another quick look at it confirmed that yes, his quill was trying to attack him. He reached out for it first, catching it by the feather, but it tried to escape from his grasp by pulling him in every direction. He almost let go after slamming hard into his desk, but was able to keep the quill still enough to whip his wand one and immobilize the deranged writing utensil.  


Snape mumbled curses to himself as he got up quickly, searching for something to trap the quill in. The next thing he did was send out an owl. 

You casually walked to the dungeons, with the intentions of going to meet Snape in his classroom. You hadn’t expected to be making a trip down there today, but when you got an owl to your room with a small letter that read “URGENT” in bright red ink, you had a change of plans. A change so quick, in fact, that you forgot to change out of your pajamas, which was a poor decision considering how cold it usually is in the dungeons.  


You slid into the classroom on your slippers catching Snape’s eye from the back of the room, “You needed me, Professor?”  


Snape cleared his throat, making it a point to ignore your attire, “There was a… problem. With my quill.” He gestured to a small cage on his desk that held a simple, white feathered quill. A simple quill that was currently jumping around and barking like a rabid dog.  


You jumped when it made a particularly loud noise and bounded towards you, before you noticed that it was chained to the table. “What the hell happened to it?” You walked around the classroom, taking a look at the many broken jars and missing items on the shelves. There were even tiny, precise holes in the stone walls.  


“I’m not entirely sure. I enchanted it to grade for me and stepped away for a few minutes.” You came to a stop at his desk, examining the quill. You tried to stick your finger in the cage, but Snape hit your hand away.  


“So it was grading… and then it destroyed everything?” He nodded, hitting your hand away from the cage again with an annoyed scowl.  


You looked up at him, an amused smirk on your lips, “I think one of your students cursed your quill, Severus.”  


“Cursed my- Why on Earth would they do that?”  


You glanced over at the messy stack of essays that easily towered over you, “Oh… I can think of a few reasons.”  


He scowled at you again, but then he sighed, looking away from your gaze, “Are you busy?”  


“Not at all!” You rolled a chair up next to him, already knowing what he was going to ask. He seemed less than happy to have to spend his night with anyone but himself, but he specifically called you for a reason. 

Note even thirty minutes into grading, you proved to be not as much help as he had hoped. You read over the essays rather slowly, giggling at the little jokes students would throw in that he usually would take points off for. Sometimes you’d find a rather hilarious spelling mistake that would throw you into a fit of giggles. At first you kept trying to show these things to Snape, but he would only narrow his eyes at you and ignore the paper you were trying to show him, so you took to enjoying it all on your own. That is, until five papers later you found one that once again made you laugh.  


“What could be so funny?” He turned to you with a glare, but you ignored the stern expression and just handed him the paper.  


“Just read it.”  


He took the page from you rather harshly and gave it a quick once over. By the end, despite everything his brain wanted him to do, he cracked a small smile and let a quiet laugh escape. You loved the sight, trying your best not to show it too much. Your smile widened as you took the essay back, giving it a good grade and writing a little note out of Snape’s sight, telling the student that they managed to make him laugh. 

After a while, you started to shiver, the cold catching up to you from your poor choice of not changing. You were just about to tell Snape that you were going to be right back to grab a coat or blanket, when you saw him drop his quill and unbutton his robe. You froze completely as he handed it to you, not quite catching your eye.  


“O-oh uh.. Thank you.” Was all you could squeak out as you grabbed the thick robe and wrapped it around yourself and stuck your arms in the large sleeves. It felt rather childish, but you smiled and cherished the moment nonetheless. 

Night quickly became morning and you both still weren’t done. Even when splitting the work in half, it was still hard to get through all the papers in one night. You yawned, finding yourself ready to fall asleep face first in the undried ink on the paper you were grading. You placed the essay in the finished pile before laying your head down in your arms on the table for a second to rest, which quickly turned to you falling asleep. The sleeves of the robe were just so comfortable…  


Snape sighed, but found himself yawning too. The sun was probably starting to come up, but it wasn’t easy to tell in the dungeons. Even the quill, which had been shaking around until its cage until recently, had fallen asleep.  


He frowned, noting that the both of you barely got halfway done. Even though he wanted to have it all done tonight, he knew that he should get some rest. Snape reached over and gently shook your shoulder, making you wake up.  


You sat up with sleepy eyes, blinking a few times and looking around. Snape held in a snort at your face, which was covered in deep lines from laying on the fabric of his robe.  


“Are we done? Can I sleep now?”  


“You were already sleeping.”  


“Oh… right… Sorry.” You went to grab another essay and your quill, but Snape stopped you by taking your hands in his.  


“I think we’re done for the night, though.” You gave him a smile, “Thank God. I am… so tired.” He chuckled, the sound making your heart flutter, “I can tell. Thank you for your help.”  


“No problem! Do you need me to come back tomorrow?”  


“If you’d like.”  


“I would love to.” You got up and pulled your chair back to the desk where it belonged. “Also I want you to know,” You stopped at the door, turning to him with your arms out, the robe’s sleeves drooping at your sides. He looked at you with a bemused expression, waiting for you to finish.  


“I’m keeping this for another day.” And before he could object (which you hoped he wouldn’t), you made a dramatic exit, with the end of the robe swaying behind you.

**Author's Note:**

> Some kid's about to get life detention.


End file.
